No mundo trouxa
by slythewin
Summary: Sai algo errado no trabalho de Hermione e Draco. Assim eles acabam indo parar no mundo trouxa, mas Draco não sabe nada, então fica na casa dos Granger, mas os pais de Mione estão viajando.
1. Culpa da Granger

Em toda Hogwarts, os gritos que mais se ouviam eram os de HERMIONE GRANGER e DRACO MALFOY

Brigavam coonstantemente, por qualquer coisa, duas pessoas bem competitivas. hermione aprendeu a jogar quadribol para combater Draco em tudo, e ele melhorou nas mterias para combater ela também. Mas o que ninguem sabe é que eles nutrem algo à mais do que odio e competitividade, eles se gostam.

-Sai daqui, sua doninha mutante! - Eu disse, como era insuportavel ficar do lado daquela coisa todas as noites.

-Ah, vai ver se eu to na Travessa do Tranco, vai? - Menino insuportavel. como eu odeio ele.

-Vai voce, ai quem sabe você já fica por lá? - ele parou na minha frente, eu parei também, muitas pessoas pararam no meio do corredor, para ver agente.

Ele fez algo estranho, muito estranho, estraissimo. No nada, ele passou a mão na minha boca.

-Ei - dei um tapa nele e fui embora correndo.

O que foi isso? Nossa, o que foi isso? Acho que o Malfoy pirou de vez, Merlim que horror. Aquela doninha passou aquela mão nojenta na minha boca, ainda por cima, eca tenho que passar candida.

Fiquei o dia todo pensando nessa cena, mas que? Hermione, pare com isso, menina.

Tá eu achava Malfoy muito bonito, o sorriso malicioso dele as vezes me deixava atordoada, mas ninguem sabia disso, só Gina que via eu babar e dormir olhando para o Malfoy. Sei, devia mandar alguem me azarar e tacar num poço cheio de jiboras. O que atrapalha Malfoy, alem da idiotice e todas as pestes do mundo, a namorada dele, Pansy. Menina insuportável, ainda eu irei socar a cara daquela vadia.

Depois de ficar brizando por Malfoy, resolvi levantar e fazer minha ronda, infelizmente, ela tinha que ser feita junto coma doninha mutante.

-Granger, você é a pessoa mais atrasada desse mundo mágico, sabia? - Aquela besta estava me dando sermão, vou jogar imperio nele.

-Malfoy, você que é a pessoa mais...há horrivel do mundo, que saco.

-Eu horrivel? não é o que as meninas de Hogwarts dizem, e sabe, varias delas tem inveja de você - ele fez uma cara de desprezo.

-De mim? há é claro, sou a menina qmais esperta dessa escola, e ainda namorei o Krum. Sou maravilhosa mesmo.

-Não é por isso, metida. É porque voce faz ronda comigo, muitas delas queriam seu lugar. - Jogou seus cabelos loiros, e fez pose. Mas é muita insolencia não é?

-Podem pegar, eu não tenho o menor prazer de conviver com uma doninha mutante loira esqueletica.

-A cada dia você encrementa mais coisas nesse"doninha" - caretas de Malfoy- não esquece isso não é?

-Impossivel esquecer aquela cena. - Depois disso sai, eu e ele fizemos a ronda em silencio, aquele momento não se repetiu, até eu, muito esperta, fui perguntar.

-Porque fez aquilo, no começo das aulas? - Estava corada, nem sei o por que.

-O que? - Perguntou ele, ele sabia muito bem, mas estava se fazendo de besta.

-Bem, você sabe...é olha, não é que eu esteja interessada nem nada, so quero saber o porque.

-Ah, bem, acho sua boca bonita, e tinha a curiosidade de sentir se ela era macia, só isso. - Esse tarado disse isso na maior bondade, como assim?

-Hã-engasguei, e ele fez o favor de bater nas minhas costas - nossa, cof, cof, obrigado.

-Calma, Granger.

-Calma? acho que você deve tá muito doente, louco, doidão, fumou um é? - Serio, estava assustada. - Olha..um..bem..eu vou pro meu quarto, você pensa aê, tá tchau.

Visão de Malfoy.

A cada dia Granger pira mais e mais com a minha mente. Mas é piração fisica, é claro que Granger é mó, hmm Merlim, delicia e gostosa, e que seria uma honra pega-lá, comentei isso com Zabini e com Goyle.

pelo menos eu posso brincar com ela nas rondas, mano, ela fica toda vermelha. (risos)

-Ei, de quem você tá dando gargalhadas em ? - Zabini me aparece do nada. Eu, um ser muito calmo, é sei, levei o susto do século, que até Zabini tomou um susto pelo meu susto.

-Eita, que susto, poxa Zabini. - fez cara de indgnado.

-mas tá, o que que você tava dando gargalhadas ai, quero saber.-ele se sentou para ouvir as fofocas, pareciamos as meninas da Corvinal quando eu, Potter, Weasley(todos), Longbottom quase em seguida, não sei o porque, elas começam a cochichar da gente, mas tipo, só tem EU de bonito lá.

-É que eu dei uma zuadinha com a Granger, ela ficou mó vermelha. - Ri tanto.

-Draco, você tá mexendo com o coração da menina, não é a toa que te chamam de "sonserino arrebatardor de corações" devia mudar para "sonserino matador de coração-granger"

-Haha, muito engraçado, senhor Blaise. - Levantei, fui ate a porta e mandei o Zabini ir embora. Tinha que dormir, amanha tinha aulas de poções.

Visão de Hermione

Aula de Poções era até que legal, mas tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudo ia por agua abaixo, por que sempre, eu e Malfoy tinhamos detenções juntos, por brigar muito e ser mau exemplo para os alunos. Poxa não posso fazer nada, não sei falar donines.

Em uma das milhões de brigas aconteceu isso:

-Você tá colocando a porção errada, é 4 pedaços de Borbotuberas Gigantes e não 3, Merlim você não sabe fazer nada certo. Me dá isso.

-Caramba Granger, me deixa terminar isso, eu começei e agora eu quero termirnar - começamos a berrar no meio da sala.

-NÃO MALFOY, EU FAÇO ISSO, EU, ENTENDEU DONIHA?

-LARGA ISSO, GRANGER, LARGA ISSO! - Vi um feitiço ser jogado contra nós, Snape havia interferido.

-PARA OS DOIS, DETENÇÃO, COM O DUMBLEDORE AINDA, NÃO AGUENTO MAIS VOCÊS.

-Mas...

-SEM MAS, SENHORITA GRANGER. E POR MAIS QUE EU GOSTE DO SENHOR MALFOY, TENHO QUE DIZER QUE ESTÁ PERDENDO OS VALORES MORAIS. VÃO LOGO.

-Viu o que você fez, sua sangue-ruim imunda - ele me empurrou, aaaah Malfoy pedui pra morrer, voei nele, joguei ele no chão, e começei a puxar o cabelo dele, lembro de alguns tufos que vinham na minha mão, mas eu estava louca e descontrolada, só queria bater no Malfoy.

Até que ele me segurou, me sacudiu, e fez algo louco mesmo (pelo menos ninguem estava vendo) ele me abraçou, ai eu, começei a desabafar, estava chorando de raiva e tristeza.

-Que odio de você, é o unico que me atinge assim, devia morrer você. Olha o que aconteceu, perdi o total controle, fiquei louca de vez, vou me internar.

-Nem pense nisso - foi num som de "não vá, vou te perder" mas depois ele logo quis concertar-quer dizer, com quem que vou ter disputa?-É éééééé, hãm, pode me soltar agora, estou bem, bem melhor, vamos para a detenção logo.

Dumbledor fez agente prepar a poção, até que não foi muito ruim, mas deu algo errado, que do nada houve uma explosão, e eu e Malfoy acordamos num local movimentado, com carros e sem bruxos, o mundo dos Trouxas, e agora?


	2. Aposta do Draco

Visão de Malfoy.

Cade o castelo gigante? Cade todo mundo? EU MORRI? EU MORRI? MORRI?

Percebi que estava me descabelando no meio da rua com muitas pessoas me olhando torto, parei com as mãos na cabeça, fui rodando a cabeça até bater o olho em outra pessoa que sabia muito bem ser bruxa: HERMIONE GRANGER.

Ai que eu endoidei de vez. Acho que desmaiei, quando acordei novamente, me senti numa cama macia, e pensei " ah que bom foi só um sonho horrivel" quem me dera, quando olhei em volta, vi um quarto nada parecido com o da Sonserina, o quarto era todo branco, tinha uns enfeites em azul claro, e só uma parede com um azul mais escuro, era bonito, bem decorado. Sai do quarto e fui ver os outros comodos, entrei no quarto da frente, era branco também, tinha detalhes em vermelho, e uma unica parede escrito "GRYFFINDOR" e cores da casa.

desci a escada, vi uma menina de cabelos grandes e presos num coque, estava cozinhando algo.

-Acordou, até que enfim.

-Onde estamos? - perguntei ainda atordoado.

-No mundo dos trouxas, mais expecificadamente, na casa dos meus pais. - Ela colocou um ovo em cada prato, e bacons juntos. - Come. - ela apontou para a comida.

-Não vou comer comida trouxa, prefiro morrer de fome.

-Então você vai - ela começou a comer, pareceia gostoso. Aguentei um pouco, depois voei na comida, vi um leve sorriso nos labios de Hermione.

-Hm, você cozinha bem. - falei com a boca cheia de comida. - Seus pais sebem que eu estou aqui?

-sabem sim, eles acham que você é meu bem, não ria tá?

-do que?

-Eles acham que você é meu namorado - ela corou.

-Ah, namo-OQUE? - você é doida?

-Ah, desculpa, mas se eu não falasse isso, eles não iam deixar você ficar aqui.

-Quem disse que eu quero ficar aqui?

-Ah não? Então tá - ela pegou as minhas coisas, que eram bem poucas por sinal, jogou perto da porta - pode ir, vai lá, você não sabe nada desse mundo, nem comida sabe, não tem onde morar, não tem dinheiro

-O que é isso?

-Merlim, é tipo, galeões, pra comprar as coisas.

- Tenho muitos galeões - eu mostrei os bolsos, Hermione fez uma cara de burrisse para mim.

-Esqueceu algo, miss idiotice, você está no MUNDO DOS TROUXAS.

-É né? Mas aqui não usa isso né?

-É claro que não. Ja disse aqui se usa dinheiro, mas se está certo de sofres lá fora, pode ir não irei forçar nehum sangue-puro sabichão à viver. - Ela fez uma dramatização.

-Olha, Granger ficarei aqui, pelo meu unico bem, mas não pense que estou agradavel nessa situação, no mundo dos trouxas, na casa de trouxas, e finjindo ser namorado de uma sangue-ruim, que destino pessimo - Mesmo eu dizendo essas coisas, tenho que admitir, que fiquei feliz com ela me falando que era seu namorado, me senti estranho, algo estranho ocorrendo.

Depois desses pensamentos, meu corção disparou de uma tal maneira, começei a olhar para Granger e ver como ela era bonita, não só fisicamente, mas em tudo que era, mesmo sendo arrogante comigo, ela continuava se importando. Tinha um sorriso lindo, olhos perfeitos, mesmo sem maquiagem nenhuma, realmente notei Granger, e ela notou qu eu a observava.

-Tudo bem com você Malfoy? - ela estava mexendo nuns livros antigos, me parecia albuns de fotos - Estava me observando.

Simplismente corei na hora, queria dar uma resposta bem rude, mas ela não saiu, eu só continuei admirando a beleza da Granger em silencio absoluto, notando que eu não respondi, ela deixou isso de lado, e continuou a mexer nos albuns.

-Hmm, bem o que é isso? - quando sai do meu transe, fui ver o que ela tando folheava. Era uns albuns de fotos dela criança, antes de entrar em Hogwarts, e depois as férias que passavam com os pais.

-É um album, quer ver? - Eu normalmente diria não, mas estavamos no mundo trouxa, ninguem iria saber que vi fotos antigas na casa da Granger.

-Hm, claro. - ela fez uma cara de espanto. - ora Granger, não sou tão ruim quanto pensa.

-Ah...é...acho que pode ser.

Ela começou a folear as paginas, tinha fotos muitos fofas que Draco pensou " nossa que fofa nessa foto" mas disse, "que coisa ridicula, Granger"

Tinha uma foto de uma Hermione maravilhosa, de cabelos lisos, salto alto, uma maquiagem impecável. Draco quase voou no album e roubou a foto pra ele.

-Que foto sedutora é essa? Não sabia que existia essa Hermione em você.

-Ai Malfoy-ela deu uma risada larga e longa. - Foi um book que minha mãe falou para fazer. Eu fiz e esse foi o resultado, achou que eu não podia ficar bonita?

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, acho você bonita - isso saiu totalmente sem querer de Draco, os olhos de Hermione brilharam, ela deu um sorriso, e abaixou a cabeça, para ele não ver o rosto dela totalmente corado. - Ãh, bem desculpa. er, bem sangue-ruim, eu quero tomar um banho agora, tirar essa escencia de trouxa.

-Claro, tomara que você morra afogado com a agua. - Ela saiu da sala e foi até um pegueno quartinho, pegou 2 toalhas, e roupas limpas para Draco. - Toma.

-Obrigado sangue-ruim.

-De nada - ela saiu reclamando, mas Draco estava com um sorriso nos labios e uma imensa felicidade, mas não sabia explicar o por que.

Hermione também foi tomar um banho, relaxou, trocou de roupa, colocou um pijama mais longo, pois um menino estava na casa dela. Foi correndo para o quarto, e se jogou na cama, ligou a TV e estava passando um Supernatural, analisou a serie que amava, mas estava sem ver por um bom tempo. Quando Hermione estava relaxando, ouviu a voz de Malfoy gritando com a TV.

-Que escandalo é esse menino? - ela foi até o quarto dele

-Essa caixa ridicula, não liga, liga isso pra mim. - Draco entregou o controle para Hermione. Muito simplismente, Hermione clicou o botão e ligou a TV, deu o controle para o Draco e explicou cada coisa fazia, e saiu do quarto.

Quando voltou ao seu, e se deitou, ouviu batidas na porta.

-Entre. - Viu uma cabeleira loira entrando em seu recinto, e puxando uma cadeira que havia proxima da cama, Draco estava com uma cara de confusão, alegria, perguntas, e admiração por Hermione.

_"O que ele tá fazendo?"_ pensou, Malfoy nunca disse que queria ficar no mesmo local que ela, alias queria distancia, e agora estava no quarto dela. Estava ficando mais doido à cada dia.

-O que foi? Hermione perguntou

-Hm? - Draco estava destraido, então aproveitou para se manter calado.

_"Vai lá saber o que pensa esse menino."_ me perguntei, percebi que ele me fitava numa grande curiosidade, o que essa doninha quer?

-Vamos, me diga, o que você quer? - Deitei o livro que estava lendo no meu colo, e olhei fixa para ele.

-Nada, somente alguem pra conversar. - Ele parou de me olhar e se virou para um copo de coca que estava no meu criado mudo. -O que é essa coisa preta ai?

-Hã? - olhou para onde Draco apontou - Ah, isso é Coca-Cola uma bebida muito famosa daqui, ainda bem que minha mãe tinha, estava com vontade de tomar um copo. - Peguei o copo, ia tomar, ate que Draco arrancou o copo da minha mão.

-Vou tomar tá?

-agora que você arrancou o copo da minha mão, toma né?

-Não vou tomar mais.

-Porque? - Eu sabia a resposta, mas queria encher o saco dele.

-Porque uma sangue ruim colocou a boca aqui. - Ele apontou o dedo onde eu bebi.

-Ah Malfoy, deixa de frescurinha - Peguei de volta o copo, e tomei. - Um, é muito gostoso, que pena que o Malfoy não toma. Fracote.

-Fracote, eu? Se vai ver - Ele pegou o copo de novo, e tomou tudo. Depois ele chegou bem perto do meu rosto - Quem é o fracote agora?

-Continua sendo você - Meu coração estava desparado, eu acho que estavaa vermelha, mas quis manter a aparencia de mandona e arrogante com Malfoy. Tenho que dizer, ele é bem sedutor, quando quer e quando não quer.

-Ih, Granger, parece que eu deixo voce vermelha. - Ah, aquela cara de triunfo no rosto e o sorrisinho dele, me deixaram irritada. Empurrei Malfoy na parede, cheguei mais perto que ele, fiquei olhando pra ele. Num momento vi Malfoy vermelho, com a respiração ofegante, e olhando para meus labios.

-Acho que eu te deixo vermelho, confuso e ofegante. Sim?- Draco na hora perdeu as palavras, somente virou o rosto e foi embora.

Visão Do Draco

-Merlim, o que foi isso agora? Eu vermelho? Ah só pode ser brincadeira. - Me deitei na cama e fiquei observando o teto, juro que vi o rosto de Granger no teto.

Draco acabou adormecendo rapidamente...

Mas quando Draco acordou, a casa parecia estar diferente, então ouviu uma batidas na sua porta, era a voz de Hermione.

-Draquinho, venha comer...

_Draquinho? eu ouvi direito?_ sai do quarto, fui descendo devagar as escadas, quando cheguei na cozinha, tive uma visão, digamos que...er...maravilhosa, gostosa e linda.

Era Hermione, mas não parecia Hermione. Ela estava com um shorts jeans, mas que não tampava quase nada, só a parte da bunda dela, que é isso?

Usava uma regata branca grudada. Acho que eu estava vermelho demais para falar.

Mas a coisa piorou...porque ela pegou um copo de agua, e veio na minha direção. Quando chegou perto de mim, ela jogou a agua na camisa branca. E bem, deu pra ver o sutian vermelho dela.

-Vem tomar sua agua Draco... - depois disso ela me agarrou, e bem...eu cai em tentação e começei a agarrar a Granger. Agarrar muito, pegar em todo lugar. Mas não tinha beijado ainda. Quando estava perto do beijo, eu ACORDEI.

-AH! - estava assustado e vermelho ate meu cabelo.- Que foi isso? Merlim, com o que eu sonhei? - Mesmo estando aturdiado, Draco gostou do sonho, e deu um leve sorriso.

Saiu do quarto, e foi descendo as escadas. _será que ela está vestida daquele jeito?_

Quando ele chegou na cozinha, teve a decepção. Granger estava de roupas normais.

Jeans e uma camisa. Mas mesmo assim dava para analisar o corpo dela.

Ela olhou pra mim com uma cara de curiosidade, porque eu estava vermelho só de olhar pra ela?

-Que foi?

-Hmm, nada. - virei a cara.

-Hm, tá. Seu cafe...come.

-COMER? - é, eu fiquei paranoico.

-Comer o café da manhã. Se não se morre de fome. Tenho que ir no banco e no mercado. Já volto.

-Pela, euo fu fum focê - falei coma boca cheia.

-Hã?...ah tanto faz. - Saimos


	3. Criança dentro de Draco

Fomos no mercado primeiro. Nunca tinha ido num merdado trouxa.

Tem muitas coisas...e tinha aquela bebida preta, coloquei uma 10 no carrinho, mas Granger não deixou.

-Malfoy, parece uma criança. Leva só 2 que tá bom.

-Porque? É bom isso.

-Se você tiver dinheiro trouxa tudo bem. - povo olhou agente com cara de doidos. - Vamo embora logo.

-HERMIONE! HEEEY AQUI! - alguem chamou Granger, e ainda pelo 1° nome. Descarado.

-Hã que- AAAH DERICK! - Quem é esse, deu vontade de perguntar.

-Oi Mione - MIONE?, MIONE?

-Oi Dec - ele deu um abraço muito apertado em Granger.

-Humm.

-Ah, Oi quem é ele Mione? Seu namorado? - eu e ela ficamos vermelhos.

-Ah ele ? Não não...ele é...meu primo!

-PRIMO?

-É. - ela me deu um beliscão. Priminho - e começou a bater na minha cabeça.

-Ok. Mione, quer sair um dia desses?

-Oh - Ela tinha ficado vermelha... - É claro.

-Pode ser amanhã? - Que odio.

-Claro.

POV Hermione.

No caminho para casa, Draco não disse nada, até chegar em casa.

-"Oh é claro que saiu com você, Derickzinho" - que? ele estava me imitando? - Que coisa ridicula.

-O que é ridiculo? Eu sair com alguem? Me poupe.

-Não, claro que não. - ele estava nervoso- é que você nem conhece ele direito.

-Você sabe? - me irritei tanto!

-Er...isso não vem ao caso, Não quero você saindo com ele. - Que ar mandão lindo, er..quer dizer, que menino idiota!

-Malfoy - disse em um tom ameaçador, me aproximando - você não é meu pai e nem minha mãe. - Ele me olhou perigosamente...um olhar lindo tenho que dizer, profundo, lindo, claros, maravilhosos que estavam me ipnotizando e eu esqueci qualquer menino que teha me chamado pra sair.

-Mas eu sou seu hospede, tem que sair comigo. - Continuava a me iptotizar...

-Aã...- sai do transe - sair com você, não aguentaria... - virei meu rosto, não queria me encontrar com aqueles belos par de olhos me derretendo.

-Eu que não aguentaria - ele virou as costas - sair com você deve ser um tédio.

-Ah é - disse, desafiadora. - Então vamos fazer assim, se conseguirmos sair um com o outro, eu não saio com o Derick. - Ele reclamou na hora que que eu falei Derick...mas depois de um tempo ele aceitou a proposta.

-Mas...o que ue ganho com isso? - Depois de 10 minutos ele vem me perguntar isso.

-Ah Malfoy, já disse eu não vou sair com o Derick.

-Mas, isso é pro seu bem, e pra mim? - Hã, mas eu quero sair com o Derick...

-Mas eu... - ele me cortou

-Há Já sei! você vai fazer o que eu quiser, que tal? - ele começou a levantar a sombrancelha freneticamente.

-Pare com esse tique de sombrancelha, isso irrita - pra que fui falar isso, ele começou a fazer isso quase entrando a sombrancelha no meu olho.

-So paro se aceitar.

-Ah tá, okay! Pare com isso, seu menino mutante, o que aconteceu na sua infancia que você ficou assim?

-Simpliesmente nada, ué.


	4. O Gosto de uma SangueRuim

-Eu só estudo na mesma escola que uma sangue-ruim. Ai ela me deixou assim.

-Ha-ha, muito engraçado, mister Idiotice. - Dei a lingua, e ele fico com o tique de sombrancelha. Nos pareciamos dois bestas, brigando.

-Eu sei que sou um mister lindo mesmo.! - ele balançou os cabelos e mandou um beijinho. - Me diga, você se seduziu não? - Ele estava com o sorriso de quando ele queria seduzir alguma menina em Hogwarts, nossa, eu reparei nisso?

-Ha, sai pra lá, é eu morri seduzida, e agora vou ir pro meu caixao, morre dormindo. - Sai, sai com o coração pulando, e deixando Malfoy sozinho na cozinha, desde que ele não bote fogo na casa, está tudo certo.

Ouvi um barulho mais a noite, achei que era Malfoy brigando com a TV novamente, mas não, era o telefone tocando, fui ate lá e atendi, não sei o porque o Malfoy estava falando com o telefone, ele estava assim: Cala a boca, ela vai ouvir, fica quieto, Merlim, como cala a boca disso?

-Malfoy? - Ele não gostou quando me viu, porque eu estava segurando o riso, eu acho que estava vermelha, de tanto segurar a respiração, mas ai quando olhei pra ele, não consegui, eu começei a rir sem parar, eu me escorrei na parede, e ria e ria, Malfoy ficou com raiva, muita raiva.

-Granger...você vai ver.

-O que? Você vai falar por telefone me mandar um golpe fatal? Cara, e eu pensando que você não fosse engraçado. - Ri mais um pouco, até que minha alegria acabou um pouco, e foi se tornando, digamos, constrangedor, porque até agora não tinha reparado em Malfoy, no que ele vestia, como que estava o cabelo, esse foi meu erro, eu parei para olha-lo. E nossa, ele é lindo mesmo, era calor, então ele estava sem camisa, e dava para ver a barriga definida dele, ele graças a Merlim, continuava de calças, mas ele estava tão sedutor! E eu aqui, com uma calça de moleton gigante um pote de sorvete na mão e cabelo preso, ele nunca que ia me notar.

-Ah, gostou da paisagem? Olha Granger, essa é a segunda vez que você me olha assim. É melhor você para ou eu vou achar que você me quer. - Isso me despertou, mas do que adiantou? Ele começou a vir perto de mim, em passou curtos e lerdos, mas isso me deixou mais nervosa ainda, e eu não conseguia me mexer, maldito Malfoy.

-Eu sempre pensei que você fosse a unica menina de Hogwarts que não ia me achar bonito, mas isso não é verdade né?

-Ãh... eu não acho você bonito - eu virei a cara.

-Ah nao? então eu posso fazer isso e você não vai se importar. - Porque ele faz isso comigo? Ele chegou bem perto, tipo, bem peeeeerto, dava para sentir o seu hálito, sentir seu cabelo roçando no meu, e ele bateu as mãos na parede, e isso em assutou, e ele deu um sorriso de lado, mas isso só me fez flutuar na nuvém chamada Malfoy, ele era um sonho, seu cheiro, seu corpo, seus olhos, seu cabelo, tudo! Malfoy começou a beijar meu pescoço, e isso bastou para que eu perdesse a consiencia do que estava fazendo, ele simplismente me tirou do ar. As mãos dele estavam na minha cintura, e escorregaram para minhas mãos, e ele puxou as minhãs mãos, para que elas ficassem em seu percoço, enquanto ele mordia o meu. Malfoy saiu do pescoço, e lentamente foi para meu rosto, nossos rostos se encontraram, e ele parou de se assediar. Mas não me largou, não me empurrou, não me chamou de sangue-ruim não fez nada. Só nos olhamos por muito tempo, ele vidrado nos meus olhos, e eu nos olhos azuis acinzentados dele.

Senti as mãos dele escorregarem da minha cintura, e senti as minhas mãos sairem do pescoço dele, percebi que Malfoy estava indo embora, indo para seu quarto, como se nada tivesse rolado.

Eu estava atordoada, totalmente tentando entender o que aconteçeu. No começo entendo que era o Malfoy que conheço, que ´so quer se divertir, mas depois depois de puxar minhas proprias mãos à ele, e ir embora sem sem gabar. Isso não era o Malfoy que conheço.

[POV] MALFOY.

O que aconteceu com o Malfoy dentro de mim? Morreu? O que eu acabei de fazer a Granger?

Acho que estou endoidando - me deitei na cama, absorto em meus pensamentos - mas mas, a Granger é tão gostosa! Epa, o que? Eu é que sou gostoso demais para ela. Tá mas, o cheiro dela é otimo, e eu a beijei... Tenho que me acalmar e para de fazer isso, eu como um sangue-puro não posso em misturar com gente da laia dela.

Em pouco tempo adormeci... quando acordei, fiquei um tempo ainda na cama tentando pensar se aquilo tivesse sido delirio, como vou olhar na cara dela? Ah já sei, vou ser sarcastico, assim ela não vai se apaixonar.

Troquei de roupa, escovei meus dentes, e peguei um casaco e desci, estava nevando lá fora, procurei Granger por um tempo, depois a vi do lado de fora da casa, apreciando a neve que caia.

-E ai sangue-ruim. - ela se virou, tenho que dizer que ficamos um tempo só se olhando, depois ela se virou e continuou fitando a neve.

-Sabe, hoje é nosso encontro de mentira. - Me espantei, achei que ela falaria alguma coisa de ontem, mas não. - Você não quer desistir disso? Sei que não quer nada.

-Ah não, não quero mesmo. Mas nos já fizemos uma aposta - passei por ela e parei bem em sua frente - não vai se livrar tão fácil - dei um peteleco no queixo dela, e entrei. Na cozinha, peguei um bule de chá e esquentei agua, fiz um chá. Granger entrou na cozinha uns 10 minutos depois, eu tava tomando chá e ela pegou uma xicara também, mas não dissemos nada. Depois disso, ela largou a xicara e subiu para seu quarto.

-Ué... - depois de um tempo ela desceu com um casaco grosso, com luvas. - Onde vai?

-Comprar uma roupa. - Disse ela.

-Pra que? - Franzi a testa.

-Pra sair com você, ué. - ela disse isso tão normalmente.

-Ah, precisa de tudo isso por mim? Compre um bem curto, ok? - começei a rir, nunca imaginei Granger num vestido curto.

-Ha-ha, é que para quando voce perder, eu possa usa-lo para sair com o Derick. - AH essa Granger descarada.

-Vá em frente, você so vai usa-lo hoje, baby. - Passei por ela, e subi as escadas. Tinha um pressentimento que isso não ia dar muito certo. O tempo estava horrivel, acho que ia chover a noite... estava frio de doer os ossos, acho melhor irmos tomar chocolate quente essa noite.

Depois que Granger saiu, eu fiquei sem fazer nada, zanzei a casa toda, comi um monte de tranqueira trouxa, e vi a caixa dos trouxas que tinham gente dentro, é tv o nome?

Granger chegou com uma sacola grande, ela deve ter comprado alguma coisa brega ¬'

Ela voltou tarde, eu tomei banho primeiro, fui para meu quarto e me arrumei...bem só dei um tapa no cabelo e coloquei a calça jeans que a Granger comprou pra mim. Ficou bonito, bem...eu já ajudo né? Lindão como eu sou. Mas eu não fui o unico a estar lindo. Eu nunca, nunca vi uma menina tão linda na vida! Eu fiquei pasmo por uns minutos quando entrei no quarto da Granger e ela estava com um vestido beje, curto, mas lindo, não ficava vulgar, estava de salto, salto, um salto, e ela estava tão esguia! E uma jaqueta completava o que ela vestia, deixava mais Granger sabe?

**[N/A é a roupa dessa foto **.com/2011/03/15/emma-watson-na-nova-campanha-da-lancome/ /]

Eu fiquei observando ela colocar os brincos e depois de um tempo reparar que eu estava ali. Ela ficou ligeiramente vemelha quando me viu, eu estava encostado na porta, eu acho que estava com cara de safado, porque quando eu olhei para ela ficou mais vermelha ainda, e eu confesso estava com uma vontade gigantesca de arrancar aquele vestido agora.

-Olá... pessoa que desconheço... - fui chegando perto dela, com uma cara de safado.

-Malfoy, fique a distancia! - mas eu já estava perto demais,ai ela colocou a mão no meu peito para me parar, mas eu peguei a mão dela e apertei.

-Você não consegue resisitir a mim... - dei um beijo no pescoço dela, ela estremeceu, mas se soltou logo.

-Não. Você vai amassar meu vestido. - disse e deu a volta e saiu..

-Eu é que quero amassar você - resmunguei baixinho, e desci também.

[POV/ Hermione]

Nossa, eu me segurei naquele momento! Malfoy é tão sedutor, mesmo eu não admitindo, mas ele é. Vi ele descendo, com aquele ar de melhor, que faz minha cabeça rodar inteira!

-Que foi? - ele deu um sorrissinho sarcastico - Gostou tanto assim?

-Hã - eu estava ainda na visão linda de Malfoy, mas acordei - Não gostei nada, só achei que ficou "bem" de jeans.

-Hum, sei... - ele passou por mim, deu um peteleco no meu queixo e abriu a porta. - Vamos?

-Claro...

Ele me levou a um lugar muito chato, era de velhos! E eu quase dormi e ele também...

-Malfoy, vamos sair daqui? Eu sei um lugar legal!

-Hã...vamos né? - Saimos do lugar chato, fomos a uma baladinha, ele achou ate estranho eu conheçer lugares como esses " nossa Granger, achei que você só estudasse"

Nos ficamos lá, e ate dançamos, de um modo estranho mas foi, nos divertimos no final, rimos muito, era como se a rivalidade entre Malfoy e Granger tivesse tirado férias, e eu gostei, até aparecer uma piriguete que ficou se esfregando no Draco, isso me irritou, ele safado como é começou a se esfregar nela também... aquilo foi demais, eu sai e o deixei ali, fui para fora da balada, estava frio e eu coloquei de volta a jaqueta, tinha um lugar alto depois que saia do recinto, e dava de cara com um rio, e dava para ver a lua, um local lindo, para estar sozinha.

-Como eu sou tonta! Devia ter saido com o Derick mesmo... - bati na minha propria testa.

-Não, você perdeu a aposta. - me virei e encontrei Malfoy vindo em minha direção, colocando a jaqueta..

-Não perdi, você foi se agarrar com uma menina. Então eu ganhei. - olhei paraa ele, ele fez uma cara de confuso depois abriu um pequeno sorriso.

-Já sei, ficou com ciumes né? - absurdo!

-Claro que não! Da onde tirou isso? - Me virei ia embora, mas Malfoy agarrou meu braço. Olhei bem para seu rosto.

-Para com isso... - ele passou a mão em uma mecha do meu cabelo, e colocou atras da minha orelha. - Não nege, eu não vou negar, não hoje, só por hoje... - Não deu para aguentar! Ele me olhou, eu o olhei, só essa trocas de olhares falou tudo que precisavamos. Sua boca foi chegando perto ta minha, seu halito misturado com o frio da noite, saia quente, e chegava aos meus labios frios...Sintia tudo ao redor, cada movimento que ele fazia, tudo, a luz iluminava nossos rostos. Seu labio rosado chegava perto, ele deu o primeiro toque, somente os labios se tocaram, mas uma onde de calor tomou meu corpo, pedindo por mais, e muito mais de Malfoy, mas parecia que Malfoy sentiu o mesmo, ele me puxou pela cintura, fazendo nossos corpos se colarem, então ele juntou os nossos labios, terminou de vez nossa distancia, a sincronia foi perfeita, os labios macios de Malfoy, tomaram conta de mim, perdi a noção, perdi o chão, me senti leve, os beijos foram ficando mais rapidos e mais fortes, Malfoy pediu passagem, e eu concedi, totalmente perdida, senti a sua lingua passando pela minha, senti ele apertando mais forte minha cintura, como se doesse cada distancia, cada puxão, eu gostava mais, estar nos braços dele, sendo beijada por ele, aquilo me enlouqueceu totalmente.


	5. Resolvendo

Eu enlouquecida, eu totalmente absorta em pensamentos com Malfoy, como isso foi acontecer? Nos soltamos, vemelhos, sem ar, quentes...aquilo foi demais para uma noite.

-Hã... você não sai com o Derick. Nos beijamos. - Ele disse isso no meu ouvido, sussurando.

-Eu vou sair sim, querido. Porque voce que me beijou... - Dei um sorriso, e beijei a buchecha de Malfoy, e fui embora. Sabia que isso ia deixa-lo furioso. E essa era a minha meta.

No outro dia, decidi que não tinha acontecido nada, decidi não comentar nada do beijo calhente, isso foi eu, porque Malfoy, insistiu em falar muito sobre ele.

-Olá! Granger - quando desci Malfoy já estava tomando café, debruçado na mesa. - Senta aqui do meu lado, para que eu possa te beijar mais.

-Haha, muito engraçado, HÁ! - Eu gritei, e ele se assustou, derramou café na mesa.

-Há o que menina, tá louca? - disse ele, indo pegar um pano para secar a mesa.

-É que você admitiu que me beijou, assim eu ganhei a aposta, to indo ligar pro Derick...

-Pode ir não ligo, quem beijou primeiro fui eu. Ele pode ficar com o resto.

-Tá me chamando de resto, fuinha? - Isso desencadeou uma briga, falavamos tudo junto, berrando, paraciamos um casal de verdade, tipo CASADOS, gritavamos, eu até peguei uma faca e fiquei apontando pro Malfoy, revirando os olhos e sendo sarcástica(depois de um tempo morando com ele, se aprende) Ele fez o mesmo, sendo sarcástico, e usando o beijo como desculpa e me chamando de sangue-ruim. Até que o telefone tocou, ficamos quietos, e eu fui atender o telefone.

-Alô? - Na outra linha, estava o Derick, essa era minha change de mostrar ao Malfoy, que ele não manda e nem vence nada.

-Oi, Hermione! Se lembra de mim? Derick!

-Ah claro, como posso esqueçer?

-Então...eu liguei pra saber, se aquele encontro ainda tá de pé?

-Ah nossa, bem, se pra você estiver, sim claro que está.

-Ah, então tá certo. Você gostaria de sair comigo hoje?

-Hoje?

-É, se não quiser eu entendo... - Nessa hora, vi Malfoy espionado, soube que minha resposta tinha que ser sim. nada melhor que ter outro encontro, para irrita-lo.

-Está bem, aonde?

-No Boulevard Coffee, pode ser? Só um chá.

-Sim, estarei lá. - desliguei.

Passei pelo Malfoy sem dizer uma palavra, só subi para meu quarto.

Notei que Malfoy ficou furioso, e um pouco chateado, é até engraçado, mas isso de eu sair com o Derick o deixa muito sério. Parece que ele está com ciumes. Mas isso é impossivel, é do Malfoy que estamos falando.

Fui me arrumar, não me produzi muito para o encontro, para não parecer atirada. Estava uma noite fria, então coloquei um casaco grosso, uma calça skinny preta e uma ankle boot, luvas e um cachecol para a noite fria em Londres. Desci as escadas e não vi sinal de Malfoy, achei até melhor, peguei minha bolsa e ia saindo, quando Malfoy apareceu.

-Nossa, tá indo aonde, posso saber?

-Malfoy, aposto que você sabe aonde eu vou. E por falar nisso, estou atrasada, tchau. - abri a porta e sai.

Quando cheguei o menino de cabelos negros e olhos escuros estava lá, magro mas com um rosto de modelo. Sinceremente, esse tempo tudo, eu fiquei tanto tempo vendo a cara do Malfoy, que me esqueci como Derick era bonito. Era uns dos meninos mais cobiçados do meu bairro, não que eu me importe com isso, prefiro meninos normais, até parecia Malfoy, bonito, bem definido, e sabia ser sedutor, a diferença é que Derick era divertido estar na presença, não um muleque chato como o Malfoy.

-Olá. - Cheguei à mesa onde ele estava, ele se levantou e me comprimentou.

-Como vai? - perguntou quando estávamos nos sentando.

-Estou ótima, e você?

-Também, é...aquele menino ?

-Hã - Ele estava falando de Malfoy? É isso? - O menino loiro, Malfoy?

-Exatamente - ele falava com uma cara de preocupado.

-Não, quando sai ele estava em casa.

-Há, ele mora com você então? - Caramba ele vai achar outra coisa.

-É, mas não tem nada de mais - acrescentei rapidamente - é uma longa história. Bem vamos falar de você!

-Me conte essa história.

-Derick.. - ele fez uma cara, e vi que teria que falar. - Ele estuda na mesma escola que eu, nós perdemos, e como posso dizer, não podemos voltar agora. Nossa escola é longe, e só nas férias iremos voltar, então nesse tempo ele está hospedado em minha casa.

-Há entendi, eu achei que ele esra seu namorado, que susto.

-Namorado? Não, nunca. - olhei para os lados, e cochichei para ele - Se ouvisse nossas brigas, teria até medo, hoje até faca teve.

-Nossa, Hermione.

-Haha, foi brincadeira, menino! - estavamos rindo, bastante, até que ele parou, e ficou reparando no meu sorriso, por um longo tempo, eu fui parando aos poucos, e entre u leve sorriso e outro perguntei - O que foi?

-Você. Você é incrivelmente linda. - Ele pegou minha mão.

Corei. Ele chegou perto, e de mãos dadas, ele me deu um pequeno beijo. Foi rápido, eu me senti feliz, foi o 1° beijo que eu sempre sonhei. Sempre. Mas esse não foi o 1°, foi o segundo, o primeiro foi de um jeito que nunca imaginei, com alguém que eu nunca imaginei. E eu nunca imaginei que iria amar tanto o meu 1° beijo com essa pessoa, o beijo do Derick me deixou feliz, mas não como o de Malfoy, não. O de Malfoy teve de romance à pegada.

Ainda próximos, ele falou - Sabe aquele menino loiro ue você falou?

-Sim.

-Ele está aqui e está olhando feíssimo para nós. - Me virei rapidamente, não sei porque mas senti um aperto grande. Era Malfoy, com os olhos cheios de raiva, cheios. Ele estava assustador, se levantou e veio em direção à nossa mesa com passos lentos.

-Olá... - bateu as mãos na mesa. - Então esse é o Derick... Olha, a Granger tem que voltar pra casa agora, mamãe não vai gostar disso. Não mesmo. Desculpa, mas sou encarregado de leva-lá de volta.

Merlim, não achava que Derick iria acreditar nisso, mas ele era um trouxa e Malfoy um bruxo exepcional, e não tinha medo de usar Imperio.

-Okay, amigo... -Derick disse num tom sonhador, e Malfoy me puxou pelo braço pra fora do Café.

-Malfoy... ei, ei Malfoy! - Ele não falou nada e nem olhou na minha cara. Chegamos em casa, com ele ainda me arrastando pelo braço. Me jogou no sofá e saiu. Parece que tinha ido beber água.

Ele tirou os casacos, e andando de lá pra cá, nunca vi o Malfoy tão irritado.

-Bem. - Ele colocou o copo na mesinha com força, e me encarou. - So me responde uma coisa. O beijo dele foi melhor?

-Hã? o que voc- ele me interrompeu.

-O BEIJO DELE FOI MELHOR OU NÃO? SÓ ME RESPONDE!

-Errr, Malfoy, é - eu estava nervosa, não sabia o que falar, nunca tive isso na vida.

Então, Malfoy parou de me encarar, eu estava sentada no sofá ele chegou perto e colocou as maãos dele no sofá e minha perna no meio. O rosto dele perto do meu, e voltou a me encarar.

-Me diz - os olhos dele me encantando. - Foi melhor que isso? - Ele me beijou, me ajundou no sofá, depois tirou as mãos dele do sofá, e enrolou na minha cintura. Me puxou pra perto dele. Me deitou no sofá, onde eu fiquei embaixo dele. Eu com as mãos no cabelo dele. Repentinamente ele parou. Me olhou de novo.

Eu falei - Não chegou nem aos pés do seu. - Ele sorriu, sorriu mesmo, me deu beijinhos de leve, até se aprofundar de novo. Dessa vez a coisa piorou, acho que ele pensou que só porque gostei do beijo podia fazer outras coisas à mais.

-..Malfoy.. - ele só respondia com "hm" e então rancou minha camisa. E ele rancou a dele, e então eu faleci. Porque ele é muito, hã, como posso dizer, é um pecado.

Mas eu sabia que nao podia continuar assim, estava errado isso. Então eu o empurrei com força e ele bateu a cabeça no chão.

-Ai!

-Ah desculpa... - Eu franzi a testa..

-Porque parou? Não tava bom? - Ele me encarou

-Hã, não é isso, é que...somos muitos novos, e, e isso não é pra se fazer assim! - Eu levante, irritada.

-Se fazer como? - Ele parecia confuso. - está tudo em ordem aqui...

Agora ele me irritou, achou que eu queria fazer "isso" em qualquer lugar?

-Malfoy!, eu não sou a Pansy que você se enfregava em qualquer lugar, ok? - Eu juntei minha camisa, e virei irrada! - Olhe, boa noite, e e esqueça tudo isso se uma vez. Nunca vai dar certo mesmo.

Eu sinceramente, não queria dizer aquilo, mas é que era necessário que eu dissesse, nunca senti nada pelo Malfoy, e não queria sentir, não mesmo. Minha vida estava ótima antes disso, os nossos unicos contados entre Malfoy e Granger era para brigarmos, e agora nós temos contatos pelos lábios, isso está errado.

Eu me deitei na cama e fiquei fitando o teto e balançando os dedos. Virava pra cá e virava pra lá, mas não me conformava. Mesmo eu não querendo nada com o Malfoy, me faltava ele lá. Começei a pensar na hora em que estávamos conversando normalmente, já fizemos isso em Hogwarts, mas sem ninguém ver. Acho que nunca conversamos mesmo por causa de orgulho,nunca queriamos que os outros achássemos que eramos amigos...Pensando nisso dei leves sorrisos.

Então um barulho ecoou no meu quarto! Eu pulei da cama, quase tive uma parada cardiaca.

E quase tive outra quando um loiro entrou no meu quarto.

-Oi... - ele estama timido. TÍMIDO

-Oi...Malfoy você está bem? - Não sei se era eu, mas eu juro que vi que Malfoy estava mudando de cor.

-Hã, eu to bem... - do nada Malfoy comoeçou a berrar desencontroladamente pra mim. - EU NÃO ESTOU NADA BEM!. OLHA VOU TE CONTAR UMA COISA QUE ESTA INTALADA AQUI A ALGUNS MESES QUE ESTOU AQUI. PRIMEIRO EU ESTOU NA SUA CASA. E EU NÃO QUERO ESTAR AQUI. SEGUNDO EU ACHO QUE ESTOU APAIXONADO POR VOCÊ. E TERCEIRO, DROGA! EU DEVIA TE ODIAR, MAS NÃO TO CONSEGUINDO NEM FICAR 1 MINUTO LONGE DE VOCÊ. E PARE DE SER TÃO SEXY, ISSO ME IRRITA.

Depois disso eu estava atônica e nem conseguia pensar direito, processando as coisas: 1 ele não queria minha presença. 2: ele estava apaixonado por mim. 3: ele queria minha presença.

Ai eu embolei tudo.

-Calma, você não gosta da minha casa, mas gosta de mim?

-É isso ai.

-Há..há..há hahahahahaha - eu começei a rir, e rolei na cama.

-Que que é engraçado?

-Nada, é que, eu nunca esperava isso! - parei de rir, e recuperei o folêgo. Então ele deitou na cama também.

-Isso é bem improvável né? - disse ele rindo.

-É muito. - ele pegou minha mão e apertou.

-Acho que já está assim, não precisamos mais esconder certo? - Eu realmente queria escutar isso.

-Acho que não tem mais problema. - ele ficou em cima de mim (não pensem besteira, ele não está fazendo nada) ele riu, e me deu um beijo. Depois ele levantou, e me puxou, me abraçou e começou a me rodar...

-Há, Malfoooooooy! - eu ria, ria muito, e ele me apertava forte. Ele se ajoelhou, e pegou um elastiquinho que estava na cama.

-Hermione, quer ser minha namorada?

-É claro.

-Como você poderia recusar namorar essa beldade né?

-Bobo.

-Bobo por você. Olha o que você fez ao Malfoy.


	6. AVISO! AVISO! AVISO SOBRE A FIC!

Olá gente.

Me desculpem pelo graaaaaaaaaaaaaande Hiatus que a história tomou. Vou voltar a escrever em breve.

Eu começei a trabalhar e também tinha as questões dos vestibulares e ENEM.

Me desculpem pela péssima ortografia, não sou boa nisso. Tentarei melhorar.

*E quando me criticarem em questão da ortografia, podem fazer isso escrevendo corretamente. Não com girias e me dando lição de moral.

Pretendo voltar a escrever em breve. Me esforçarei para que a imaginação flua! :)

Obrigada à todos. Beijinhos.


End file.
